


Has Long As I'm With You

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Eli, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Eli spends time with Honoka on her birthday, and Honoka gives Eli her birthday present midway.





	Has Long As I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Eli~ :D I had the story idea for you on your birthday, but I didn’t get to write it… OxO 
> 
> But now it’s here so~ May you enjoy! XD

Ayase Eli looks to the front of her and all she can see is beauty – the striking orange and red of the tall, sturdy trees and stretch of grasses, the vibrant, colourful flowers swaying to the gentle breeze, an unfocused but clean lake at the back, and the one thing, one person she can’t take her eyes away from – Kousaka Honoka.

_Today is beautiful._

The girl who has enraptured the charismatic and charming blonde quarter-Russian was currently twirling under the soft and warm sun, her skirt rising in a graceful twirl, with an equally warm and inviting smile that Eli gets a glimpse of when said girl turns towards her with a giggle that flutters Eli’s heart.

“Eli-chan~!”

_Honoka is beautiful._

“What is it, Honoka?” Eli answers with a gentle smile, doing her best to calm the butterflies in her stomach as the gingerhead steps closer to her in a slow and adorable fashion in which Honoka lowers her back a little and keeps eye contact with Eli from a much lower angle mischievously.

“Would you like to get your birthday present now?” Honoka might have been attempting to sound mysterious and enticing, but her excitement was evident to Eli.

The birthday girl was mesmerized by the ginger’s shimmering sky blue eyes as she spoke her genuine thoughts. “Getting to spend time with you is more than I can ask for a present already…”

Honoka lowers her head as her wide smile pressed tightly together in a half-pout due to the growing embarrassed feelings she felt from what Eli just said. “ _Geez…Why are you so cool, Eli-chan?_ ”

_Ah…Honoka is definitely making a really cute expression right now._

Honoka grumbles while the taller blonde raised both eyebrows, already missing being able to look into Honoka’s eyes. “Honoka?”

Without warning, Honoka raises her head and tiptoes to close the distance between Eli and her – pink, warm lips touching surprised ones.

Eli would have liked it to last another second, minute or hour, but Honoka pulled away with a strong blush across her cheeks. “Happy birthday, Eli-chan.”

_A kiss for my birthday present… Ah, I can’t help but feel so warm and happy right now._

Eli was smiling. She couldn’t help it, and her cheek muscles just pulled higher as she smiled broadly. If she could break out of her blissful stupor, she would embrace the blushing gingerhead who was doing her best to not turn away from embarrassment.  

“Thank you, Honoka. I really love my present.” Joyful twinkle resided in Eli’s light blue hues as she reached over to take Honoka’s hand in hers. “Could I…have another?”

Honoka turned away; Eli could tell that the tip of her girlfriend’s ears was bright red. “Maybe…”

Eli takes a step closer as she felt Honoka tugged at their connected hands. “I look forward to it.”

Honoka gives a small, shy nod before walking ahead. Only after passing three maple trees did Honoka made eye contact with Eli and regained her unconcealable bubbly smile. “Let’s enjoy Eli-chan’s birthday date at the park first!”

Eli chuckles before giving her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze. “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again! Happy Birthday Eli! XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this story despite it being a little short~ :P
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know how you like it! XD


End file.
